Virtual machines (VMs) may be executed by a group, or “cluster,” of host computing devices. Each VM provides an abstraction of physical computing resources, such as a processor and memory, of the host executing the VM. The guest operating system and guest software applications executing within a VM may function in a manner consistent with how they would function when executing directly on physical resources.
A VM may provide a virtual desktop that is accessible by one or more remote users through a network. A virtual desktop is a virtual machine configured with a guest operating system and productivity software intended for interaction with an end user. Typically, each virtual desktop is configured as a standard physical desktop computer system that, along with productivity applications such as word processors, spreadsheets, email, etc., provide a rich user interface for interaction with a particular user—the user for whom the desktop is configured and to whom the desktop is assigned.
As with physical desktops, each virtual desktop may require a user to supply login credentials to enable the user to access the virtual desktop, however with virtual desktops, the user may be accessing their system remotely requiring the user to supply login credentials using a client computing device. As a plurality of virtual desktops may be accessible to the user, the user may be required to maintain different access credentials (e.g., a username and password) for each virtual desktop and may be required to enter the access credentials for each virtual desktop that the user desires to access. In addition, if the user's password expires for one or more virtual desktops, the user may not be able to log into the virtual desktops until the password is changed.